A Letter From A Lost Daughter
by dragongirl2101
Summary: A blue hoodie, a storm, a scared girl with parchment in her pocket that shows up on front step of shell cottage. this is an extended version of Merteuil's story 'All I Have to Give! One-shot! It might be saddish to some! Billmione, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or really the main plots because it's a branched off version of Merteuil's story 'All I have to give'! But still I don't own!**

This story if basted off a reversed ending of 'All I have to give' by **Merteuil**

And a HUGE thanks to Imprint-love22 for telling me the author! You're gnarly chicky!

Bill and Fleur have no kids together in this story!

Here we go

**A LETTER FROM A LOST DAUGHTER**

As the young girl walked up the sandy path, grass whipping at her jean clad calf's; she turned and looked out over the water as the rain kept pouring on her, drenching her navy blue hoodie. As the lightning clapped and the thunder sounded the light highlighting her scars, which mangled the left side/corner of mouth and the one that ran cross her right eye and nose. Making her look scary and deathly dangerous. She never turned back and kept on trucking down the slushy, sandy, and slippery path. As she reached the garden of the house she slowed down, as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the two pieces of parchment that were folded together. She slid her hood off her drenched, long, strait brown hair and nocked firmly on the door. She was sure he wasn't home yet, so his wife would probably be the one who answered the door, and right she was.

As the beautiful blonde women opened the door she looked at the younger girl with a quizzical look, as said girl had her head down, and strait long brown hair draped around it.

"Eh, May iy 'elp you? 'Re you lost? Who 're you?" she asked attentively as the girl still had her head down.

"Um, I ah, know the Weasley family or well some of them and me mum grew up with them." As the older of the two nodded for her to come in opening the door, the younger denied.

"Thank you, but no I can't stay, I just wanted to make sure Bill Weasley got this letter. Could you give it to him when he returns?" at her nod, the brunette handed fleur her two pieces of parchment over.

"Yes I can, but are you sure you don't want to come in for some tea, and wait to give it to him yourself? Its Offaly cold outside and you're drenched." As fleur finish the floo could be head, as a man's voice boomed.

"Fleur, im home!"

"Positive. Thank you and goodbye!" the girl in the blue hoodie turned and ran from the house, her black convers sliding slightly agents the wet sand.

"Beel, a girl just delivered a letter for you. She said she knows your family" fleur handed her husband his letter. "Very strange, but a plight girl. I'll start dinner; you read your letter."

"Thank you I'll be down soon." Bill kissed his wife on the cheek, as he turned and headed upstairs to his study.

Sitting at his desk he turned it over to see it was addressed to him, as.

Bill or William Weasley

I advise you be alone and seated

Before you open letter!

Bill did as instructed, as he sat in his leather chair that was placed behind his desk and magically locked the door. Flipping over the letter he looked at the dark navy blue seal of a wolf paw print and a 'G' placed in the pad. As he lifted the seal, it started:

_Dear Bill,_

_Your problem reading this and wondering 'who the bloody hell is this girl?' well my name is Willow Draca Granger, but me mum and uncles call me Billy, eh? See this is hard for me to say or write really. Im not very sure how you'll react, but im your daughter, yes I know you probably think im some Looney chic, but im not! I'm the daughter of William Arthur Weasley and one Hermione Jean Granger. You're also probably wondering why I don't have your last name, no. Well because when mum left after I was born she did it to protect you and your wife fleur was it. I don't know? _

_Anyways I thought you should know that both mum and I are well and healthy. Im attending Hogwarts with me cousins who all have no knowledge of are matter. Mum says im a lot like you. I have your eyes your strait and long hair; as I have her brown colouring and im only at five foot and a half inch. Im a beater for Ravenclaw, and have your thirst for adventure, while I have mums love of books. _

_~Next page~_

_I also have a dragon tattoo on my upper right forearm. I love dragons like Uncle Charlie and im a potions expert that Severus Snape would be jealous of. And I have received some of your werewolf genes but don't fret because my eyes and teeth just change when im mad and my hair turns orange but besides that it's all good, no pain what so ever! _

_Im writing to you__ because, I want you to know a little bit about me, as a daughter. But in return I only I have one question for you, why did you let mum go? I've heard the story. I know she left but you could have tried to get her back. Use back. When you let go of mum; __y__ou let go of both of use__. She's never stopped loving you, Bill. I don't know why im writing this? Probably more for __my__ benefit then __yours.__ We both miss and love you dad. Thanks for the teddy bear, I love it. It's like having a peace of you with me at all t__imes watching out for me as I grow up, as replacement in a way. And just so you know mum still wears the bracelet you got her, and the ring, __always the ring__. Well this is where we part. I'd prefer if you didn't reply back._

_The lost daughter,_

_**Billy Granger 3**_

_P.S. mum doesn't know about this letter or the tat so if you could so kindly keep both to yourself that would be great! Tell Uncle Charlie, harry, Draco, and Uncles Fred and George I say 'ello from me please!_

_(Look out your window)_

As bill turned his chair, so he could face the window. His eyes were met with the storm outside, but as he looked a little harder he could see the figure of a girl in a hoodie standing outside in the rain on a hill.

As a tear slipped over Bills scars, he realised that he had once held but that he had let slip from his fingers, the two things he had always yearned to have: the one and only woman he loved and the family they made together.

On that hill is a lost Dobby the free elf, and a Billy Ganger the lost daughter.

Fin~

**Hope you liked! And please review! And check out me profile for me Hermione/? Weasley poll!**

**And again thank you imprint-love22!**

**-Moe**


End file.
